


Тактильность

by skaldin_kesting



Category: Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Skin Hunger, Spock craves physical contact, and Kirk is really helpful at this point, they’re so in love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaldin_kesting/pseuds/skaldin_kesting
Summary: В попытках утолить тактильный голод Спок гладит консоль, совершает неэтичный поступок и сжимает в кулаке триббла*, прежде чем Кирк оказывает ему необходимую помощь.*Во время написания этой работы ни один триббл не пострадал.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 8





	Тактильность

**Author's Note:**

> Я посмотрела ОДНУ серию ТАСа. ОДНУ. И МЕНЯ ЖАХНУЛО СПИРКОМ КАК В ПЕРВЫЙ РАЗ. КУПИТЕ МНЕ ГРОБ.

„Вулканцы не испытывают эмоций“

Ложь.

Вулканцы, пожалуй, самые эмоциональные существа, проживающие на планете, входящей в Объединённую Федерацию Планет. С точки зрения биологии. По поведению же они напоминают живые глыбы льда, замаскированные под гуманоидов.

Именно замаскированные. Вулканцы носят _маску_. Одну на всех. Маску существа, чьё существование контролируется исключительно законами логики. Но сама причина создания этой маски лежит внутри каждого вулканца и каждой вулканки, и причина эта — эмоции. Сильные, кипящие, сметающие всё вокруг. Решение взять их под контроль было исключительно логично. 

Спока с самого детства оскорбляли, утверждая, будто он не способен контролировать эмоции так, как чистокровный вулканец, и это снова ложь. Напротив, ему гораздо проще справляться с эмоциями, потому что его человеческая половина, по сравнению с вулканской, твёрдый и холодный камень. Как говорила Т’Пау, его вулканская кровь жидковата, но он не стыдится этого больше. Ему удалось то, что прежде не было доступно ни одному вулканцу — выйти из состояния плак’тау до завершения ритуала. Это было бы настоящей победой разума над эмоциями, если бы капитан Кирк при этом остался невредим. 

Так что же, выходит, вулканцы лгут? Именно так. Вулканцы не просто способны лгать — пожалуй, они самые искусные лжецы во вселенной. Ни одна реакция организма не способна выдать их лукавства, ведь контроль над физиологией — это именно то, что отличает вулканцев от людей, а также от прочих разумных видов. Волнение во время произнесения неправды — лишь капля в море того, с чем им приходится бороться каждый день. Если логика говорит, что нужно солгать, вулканец сделает это, не моргнув глазом. 

Да, Спок отличается высоким уровнем контроля. Есть лишь один дар вулканской крови, ограничивать который он не столько не может, сколько не хочет. 

Осязание.

Разумеется, люди, а также большинство других видов, в том числе и не разумных, обладают этой способностью. Но лишь вулканцы и ромуланцы подвергаются её влиянию особенно остро. Их руки невероятно чувствительны, поэтому, как и прочие чувства, осязание следует блокировать, оставляя свободным лишь примитивный уровень нервных окончаний (как, скажем, у людей), во всех случаях, кроме физического контакта с супругом или супругой. 

Спок так жить не может. 

В первое время он, как любой порядочный вулканец, ограничивал чувствительность своих пальцев и ладоней, и ему было привычно так существовать. Он прикасался к предметам, к родителям, к своему сехлату, и чувствовал только материал: дерево, кожу, камень, песок, шерсть и так далее. Но потом он, по совету Аманды, попробовал отпустить осязание, позволить ему нагрузить нервную систему новыми ощущениями. Ослабление контроля принесло не просто новые ощущения — мир для него взорвался новыми красками. Он будто бы всю жизнь ходил с завязанными глазами, а потом ему посоветовали снять ленту, и в зрачки хлынул свет, принося с собой море неизведанного и прекрасного. В тот день он тайком от отца долго рассматривал свои руки, искренне изумляясь тому, насколько слепы взрослые, лишающие себя такого.

Он продолжал ограничивать осязание, выходя в общество, но наедине собой он давал ему свободу и трогал всё, что было поблизости, поглаживал каждый предмет так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. 

В Звёздном Флоте ситуация изменилась. Вокруг не было ни одного вулканца, чтобы упрекнуть его, и границы, устанавливаемые на нервных окончаниях, были лишь условными, так, чтобы он не отвлекался на холод и гладкость консоли, делая важный расчёт. Он вздохнул полной грудью, он прикоснулся к жизни расправленными пальцами, он с наслаждением впитывал каждый миг свободы от своих вулканских сородичей. 

Но он не полностью свободен. 

Спок, находясь на одном из самых стратегически важных кораблей Федерации, обязан соответствовать репутации своего вида. Это не сложно, ведь он всю жизнь жил, пряча эмоции, контролируя себя, как стандартный вулканец, нет, даже лучше, чем стандартный вулканец. Но вот эта вот маленькая слабость к прикосновениям, эта _тактильность_ грозит спутать ему все карты.

Прикасаться к вулканцам, конечно же, запрещено в большинстве случаев, поэтому если и трогать живых существ, то только животных и людей. Как-то раз Споку довелось погладить кошку — ему понадобилась вся имеющаяся сила воли, чтобы выпустить её из рук. Её шерсть была чрезвычайно приятной на ощупь, гораздо мягче, чем у сехлата, и искушение носить её повсюду с собой было если не велико, то довольно ощутимо. Трибблам он симпатизирует (в значительно меньшей, правда, степени, чем кошкам) по той же причине.

Удовольствие, получаемое им при игре на ка’атире, относится не только к слуху, но и к осязанию. Игра на щипковых струнных инструментах сопряжена с болью и мозолями на пальцах, но Спок умело ограничивает сигналы нервных окончаний так, чтобы было приятно. А мозоли… что, ж, глава медотсека лично схватит его за руку и насильно потянет к себе лечить. +1 контакт с человеком.

И всё же не Маккой самое тактильное существо на корабле. Такое своеобразное звание по праву принадлежит Джеймсу Т. Кирку, который _постоянно_ трогает окружающих. Нужно подбодрить кого-то — он похлопает человека по плечу или возьмёт за руку, потребуется обратить на себя внимание — он прикоснётся к локтю, посчитает нужным похвалить — потреплет по волосам, погладит по плечу или пожмёт руку. В отношении Спока капитан себя довольно строго контролирует, уважая вулканские приличия, но и старпому иногда перепадает прикосновение к лопаткам, локтю, всей ладони и пальцам (когда он пытался образумить Спока и вернуть его в строй), плечу (утверждая, что Спок упрямец), плечам (когда волнуется за него), шее (было один раз в турболифте, Джим смотрел на него дикими глазами и тяжело дышал). И этого, ну… мало. 

Даже несмотря на то что Кирк трогает его чаще, чем кто-либо другой (М’Бенга и Маккой во время медосмотров не в счёт), ему хочется ещё и ещё, и он с затаённым волнением надеется и терпеливо ждёт момента, когда тот снова забудется и прикоснётся к нему. Сам Спок старается не распускать руки, держа их за спиной, но он рад любому случаю переступить черту, нарисованную вулканскими обычаями, и устроить капитану нервный захват, или заставить его забыть девушку-робота с трагичной судьбой, или _слиться разумами_. Последнее случается чрезвычайно редко, но в те моменты Спок трепещет, как струна ка’атиры, и старается обходиться с разумом Джима, как с самым хрупким и прекрасным предметом во вселенной. 

В какой-то момент к нему даже пришла мысль, что тактильность Кирка и является сакральной причиной того, что Спок к нему чувствует; но он заключил, что логическая цепочка, ведущая от контакта кожи к желанию всюду следовать за капитаном, защищать его и умереть за него, маловероятна.

Помимо прочего, он отметил, что в последнее время ему не интересны тактильные контакты с прочими людьми, в то время как прикосновения Джима вносят в его мозг некую приятную смуту. Уже и не отправишь в закрома разума мысли, что капитан, прекрасный, гениальный, отважный, дипломатичный и такой _приятный на ощупь_ интересует его как пара. Потому что это абсолютная правда, и поделать с этим ничего нельзя.

Была в голове Спока, правда, одна мыслишка, причём довольно заманчивая, но он каждый раз фазерным огнём загонял её туда, откуда она вылезала. До сегодняшнего дня.

Сегодня он стоит перед дверью в каюту капитана, беспокойно поглаживая большими пальцами выключенный падд с отчётами, и в тридцать девятый раз прокручивает в голове план своего возмутительно неэтичного поступка.

„Достаточно“, — строго говорит он себе и нажимает на кнопку звонка. У него, как у старпома, есть доступ во все каюты корабля, но он не собирается вламываться к Кирку, не предупредив об этом. Время неэтичных поступков ещё не наступило. 

Со свистящим звуком створки механической двери разъезжаются по сторонам, а потом так же закрываются за спиной Спока, когда он входит. Джим, едва завидев его, поднимается со стула и улыбается своей мягкой, доброй улыбкой. 

— Принёс отчёты? — спрашивает он, подходя ближе и кивая на падд в руках старпома. 

Вот теперь наступает время возмутительно неэтичных поступков.

Спок, не меняясь в лице, делает шаг навстречу ему и, сжав падд в левой руке, подносит правую к лицу капитана, проводит средним и указательным пальцами снизу вверх по щеке, оставив большой где-то на линии нижней челюсти. 

Глаза Кирка расширяются, и он собирается что-то сказать, но пальцы вулканца уже скользят к виску, и он шепчет „Забудь“. 

На этом Спок отдёргивает правую руку от лица Джима и прячет её за спиной. Левой он протягивает падд с отчётами, который капитан принимает, моргая в растерянности.

Старпом покидает каюту, оставляя Кирка гадать, отчего его щёки такие тёплые и красные. 

***

Спок испытывает довольно смешанные чувства от содеянного. Его тактильный голод не удовлетворён, но временно приглушён, и он понимает, что ему потребуется идти на подобную дерзость _регулярно_. Такого он уже не может себе позволить. 

Кроме того, этика — не единственная проблема. Ему необходимо, чтобы для Джима эти прикосновения были так же желанны, как для него, и тут уже, как говорит Чехов, держи карман шире. 

Самое отвратительное в этой ситуации то, что Спок знает, как с ней справиться. _Поставить блок. Ограничить_. Снова жить вполовину, прямо как на Вулкане. Такая вот альтернатива страданию. Однако отсутствие сверхчувствительности на пальцах тоже приводит к страданию. Поэтому нет, от осязания он не откажется. Можно лишний раз провести рукой по консоли, с особой силой вдавить на ней нужные кнопки, задеть пальцами кресло, когда надо будет из него подняться. Можно сжимать и разжимать замок рук, держа их за спиной во время диалога, или стряхнуть невидимую пылинку с плеча, в раздумьях провести пальцем по губе или потереть подбородок. Конечно, это не заменит прикосновений капитана, да и выглядеть будет странно, но Спока это не волнует (как и многое другое, он вулканец и способен посылать нежелательные волнения далеко и надолго), потому что он всё ещё будет осязать. И это главное.

***

Кирк вылавливает его в коридоре после диалога с энсином, во время которого Спок очень интенсивно сжимал имитацию триббла (этот своеобразный муляж служит специально для разминки кистей рук (или других хватательных конечностей, в зависимости от вида) и был подарен вулканцу доктором Маккоем, которому надоело наблюдать, как он дёргает пальцами во время медосмотров). Капитан решил, что время для личного разговора весьма подходящее, тем более, у них обоих недавно закончились смены, а обстановка за бортом спокойная. 

Спок едва успевает развернуться, убрать триббла в карман и отойти, как на его плечи ложатся аккуратные руки Кирка. 

— Джим, — коротко приветствует коммандер, вспоминая о просьбе называть его по имени вне рабочих смен. Имя слетает с губ на удивление просто и естественно, и губы капитана растягиваются в улыбке. — Ты что-то хотел? 

— С тобой что-то не так в последние несколько дней, — отвечает тот, глядя на старпома обеспокоенными глазами. — Твои руки… всё время движутся. Ты не обязан мне ничего рассказывать, но если что, я выслушаю и помогу, ладно?

— Я ценю твою заботу, Джим, — с теплотой откликается вулканец, осознавая, что не может больше ничего скрывать. — У меня действительно небольшая проблема… ничего стоящего твоего внимания. Лёгкий тактильный голод. 

Брови Кирка вместе с уголками губ ползут наверх, выдавая, что он одновременно удивлён и рад такому ответу, но он эти эмоции никак не комментирует.

— Давай сюда руки, — просит он уже немного серьёзнее, и Спок, не без внутреннего трепета, подчиняется. На периферии сознания появляется и пропадает мысль, что эту фразу можно воспринимать как приказ и что он не совершает ничего противного сураковским принципам. 

Джим аккуратно берёт его руки в свои, легонько сжимает и начинает медленно гладить большими пальцами его ладони, будто рисуя круги. Сознание Спока за считанные секунды заволакивается ощущениями, нагружается ими и, не справляясь, плывёт; и вот тут следовало бы уже взять под контроль нервные окончания, но он не может заставить себя покинуть облако нежности, в которое его погрузил Кирк. Щекочущее первое впечатление преобразуется во что-то тёплое, аморфное и невероятно приятное, оно медленно наполняет голову, отрезая слух от посторонних шумов, и оседает ватой в грудной клетке, затрудняя дыхание. Часть мозга, остающаяся в его распоряжении, сигнализирует, что его веки колеблются, а нос громче пропускает воздух, но ему всё равно. В конце концов, когда ещё он сможет, как сейчас, купаться в густой и светлой привязанности, источаемой его капитаном? 

Стоп.

Ощутив исследовательский азарт — одну из тех эмоций, которую он предпочитает не ограничивать, — Спок легонько выскальзывает из неги и чутко настраивается на волны, посылаемые ему подсознанием Джима. К распознаванию и анализу он подходит чрезвычайно внимательно, поэтому быстро понимает, что источник этих волн мало отличается от того источника, что вулканец старательно запирал на девять замков в своём упорядоченном разуме. Иными словами, чувства капитана по отношению к нему идентичны его собственным чувствам к капитану. Это открытие потрясает коммандера настолько, что он полностью оправляется от блаженного транса и широко открывает глаза.

— Насытился? — с усмешкой интересуется Кирк, не стремясь, впрочем, отпускать руки старпома; теперь тот знает, почему.

— Нет, — с непонятным блеском в глазах отвечает Спок и, повернув кисти рук так, чтобы теперь он сжимал ладони Джима, а не наоборот, обрушивает на него целый ментальный поток мыслей, чувств, желаний, всё то, что он до этого бережно складывал в коробку памяти и не доставал. И поверх этого всего, как вишенку на торт — причину, почему прикосновение на несколько минут не способно утолить его жажду.

Ошеломление на лице Кирка сменяется надеждой, надежда — радостью, и коммандер впервые чувствует, что искренне счастлив.


End file.
